1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a writing instrument with a retractable nib and specifically relates to a fountain pen having an attached cap and a retractable nib.
2. Related Technology
Conventional writing instruments have a separate cap that protects the nib and prevents the writing instrument from drying out. Additionally, most conventional writing instrument caps have a clip that can be used to secure the writing instrument to another object when the writing instrument is not in use. For example, the clip may be used to secure the writing instrument in a shirt pocket. When the cap is removed in order to use the writing instrument, the cap is unattached and thus the cap is easily misplaced or lost, and the writing instrument becomes susceptible to drying out and cannot be attached to an object.